Understanding Me
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer had never meant for it to go this far, he was just curious, he just wanted to understand.. Why did they have to bow to the humans? With this question on his mind, he goes to his big brother Michael seeking answers. When his big brother takes his question the wrong way, Lucifer will go to any length to get an answer to his question. Even if it means sneaking into The Garden.


**Twas requested by MSU82! It took a while, but its finally done girly! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Everyone knew that Michael loved Lucifer the most.

He had been his first little brother and so Michael would always have that connection with the younger blonde archangel. Though it would not be correct in saying that he did not love his other younger brothers just as much.

Michael loved all his siblings. He loved them equally, for different reasons of course.

He was always easy to talk to, often more times then not, being caught with one or more of his younger brothers hanging on to his shoulders. Things had been great when they had been young. They played together, laughed together, did almost everything together.

And then He created the humans, and He told them to bow down to the humans, to love them even more then they loved Him.

Lucifer started to question His orders for the first time. He was still too young to understand why. Why did they have to love the humans more? What made them so special? They were broken, they weren't perfect.

Being young, Lucifer had went to the one person who he had always gone to in the past whenever he had a question about anything. He went to Michael. His big brother had always told him to come to him if there was ever anything that he needed help with. Michael knew almost everything, save for Father of course, and so little Lucifer went off to find his biggest brother to ask him his important question.

Having found Michael standing in the gardens, looking at the plants with Joshua, Lucifer had tapped him on the shoulder until Michael turned his attention towards the small blonde. He'd asked him why they had to do this, why they had to treat the humans as if they were the better of the two. He'd asked him to tell him why they had to do this, and Michael had taken it the complete wrong way.

"You dare to question Father's orders!"

Lucifer looked shocked at the response to his question, never before had Michael been so angry at his questions.

"Michael, I just don't understand why we must do this"

"Because Father ordered it to be so"

"But thats not an answer"

Michael looked at him long and hard before marching forward and shoving him to the ground.

"Do NOT questions Father's orders"

And he watched as his eldest brother stormed off, angry at his questions. Lucifer didn't know what he had said that had made his brother so angry, he just wanted to know why those humans were better. Slowly he stood up, trying to not let the hurt show, brushed off his robes, and took to the sky. If he could not get them all to see by just questioning in, then he'd show them.

He'd show them all.

* * *

When he had snuck into the garden, he had not meant for it to turn out so horribly, he had only been trying to get proof. To get evidence that the so called 'greatest creation' were not all that better then them. But he had created sin, first sin, and forced it upon Eve. Who had in turn forced it upon Adam.

All the while Lucifer watched in growing horror at what he had done.

As quickly as he had shown up there, he was gone. Lucifer tried to get to his Father, to explain to him what he had done and why, but Michael had met him before he got close enough. Lucifer tried to explain himself to his brother, he really did, to tell him why he had done what he had done, that he just wanted them to understand so that they could explain it to him so that he too could understand.

But then Michael, he beat him down.

And Lucifer never saw it coming.

"You disloyal, disobeying monster!"

Lucifer opened his mouth to try and defend himself, but was cut off by a sharp stab of pain. Looking down he saw redness, and looked back up with wide shocked eyes. Michael had smacked him with his sword. Michael had stabbed him. Michael had hurt him. But, he tried to ignore that, he turned around and tried to look his older brother in the eyes, but found that he couldn't, not after he'd stabbed him with his sword.

"Michael, please, if you let me see Father, I cou-"

"Father has ordered that you are to be banished"

Lucifer's head snapped up in shock, and it was like his entire body had shut down, like he was a ghost of his former self.

And then he was falling, looking up from his cage at his older brother as he was locked inside. Tears leaked from his eyes as he pleaded and begged his brother to see reason, but Michael paid him no mind, and locked the cage as he turned to leave.

Lucifer's shouts echoing behind him.

* * *

With Lucifer gone, and Michael no longer the same Michael he had been when they all had been together and happy, the last two archangels changed too.

Raphael was no longer loving and charasmatic; instead he was hard and cold. Feared by many of his other brothers. He had put his duties as Healer on the back burner, instead heading to the libraries and archives, looking for something to help him be what his older brother wanted most, fearful that what had happened to Luci would happen to himself too.

Gabriel, not being able to see his family torn apart, had run away, to Asgard, under the false name of Loki. Where he learned to use magic under the pagan's, where he learned to use cloaking spells to hide his true form, his true age. According to everyone who met him from then on, he was a thirty year old man, not an eight year old child.

Both swearing to never bother their eldest brother with inquiries and questions again. As it must be bad, for why else would he have banished their big brother Luci.

Unbeknownst to their oldest brother, who they had been doing this for, for it was out of fear that they would be given the same treatment as their older brother, so that they could fall under his radar; out of sight out of mind.

Not that Michael would have noticed in the slightest anyway, he was so hurt, so angry, that anything outside of training and drilling the garrisons was out of his mind. He paid it no attention. At the thought that the one he had raised would defy them all in such a way.

* * *

All the while, down in Hell, locked in his cage, Lucifer steamed. He did not understand why his brother had cast him from Heaven. Why his Father had ordered it to be so. But what he did know was that he still, even after being beat down, loved Michael.

He still trusted Michael.

And so he was left thinking that he had done something wrong, that he was stupid for not knowing, for not understanding, and that Michael had cast him down because of that. Because of his ignorance. Was he wrong, for doing what he had done? But how could he be, he didn't know, he just wanted to know _why._

Maybe he was a monster, a freak, for Michael had said he was. And Michael had never ever lied to him before, so why would he start now, why would he be wrong. Yes, that was it, maybe he was as Michael had said, maybe he was a monster, a freak, maybe he was _wrong._

Seeing no other option, Lucifer lived up to the horrid names that he was called.

Lucifer became the Fallen, he became Satan.

* * *

Thousands of years later, along with the Winchesters, the four archangels were once again brought together in what was meant to be the final fight.

Gabriel was stuck, unable to move after Michael had declared him a traitor and used his grace to keep him stationary. Raphael was behind his eldest brother, shaking slowly, almost unnoticeably, as the eldest two fought one another. His eyes kept shooting over towards his baby brother as Gabriel tried in vain to move, to get between them, to end the fighting.

"Look at our baby brothers Michael, look at them, and tell me that they follow you out of loyalty!"

Both pairs of angelic eyes landed on their brothers, widened at the outburst.

"They follow me out of loyalty, something you would know nothing about!"

Lucifer froze, noticing for the first time the frightened looks that Raphael and Gabriel kept sending each other. Smiling like a shark, he spun on his only older brother. With his guard down momentarily, Michael took his shot, and had Lucifer down on the ground in an instant. Blood leaking from a wound in his mouth, Lucifer sputtered the liquid as the air was forced from him at the impact on the hard ground. Michael glared down at him, the tip of his sword at his throat.

"You say you are a good brother, Michael, a good son. But you stopped being a good brother a long time ago, a good son, they do not follow you out of loyalty, they follow you out of fear, because they are SCARED of you, and yet you don't see it. You call me the bad one, but in reality, you are the bad brother, the bad son...You are blinded"

Michael looked over at his other 'brothers' and for the first time, he saw them. He saw the way Gabriel avoided his eyes, the fear that drowned him, that same fear that had made him run away. He could see the fright painted all over Raphael, the tiny minuscule quivers as he stood there, waiting for something to happen.

And in that moment, something did happen, Michael watched in fascination as a bright light enveloped his two baby brothers. As the light shown from below him until Lucifer was enveloped in it too. When it finally faded, Michael found himself staring down into the same ice blue eyes he had looked into when he had locked his little brother in that cage. He was looking at the fifteen year old brother he had banished. A gasp caught his attention, turning his head, Michael's eyes widened at the sight.

There stood little thirteen year old Raphael, his dark eyes filled with tears at the sight, his small hand clutching at Gabriel's tiny hand. And Gabriel, oh Father, he merely a little fledgling, an eight year old in human years. His tiny green eyes filled with tears as he stood there clutching his older brothers hand, watching as his oldest brother held his other big brother to the ground with a sword at his neck.

"Mikey! Don't kill Luci! Please! Don't!"

It was the tiny little eight year old's voice that pulled him off of their brother, the 15 year old bloody teenager underneath him that had the eldest angel scrambling from off of him.

"Wh-What is this?"

"We just wanted to understand Mikey! Luci was just asking! He never meant it"

Michael turned from Raphael and Gabriel to look at his other younger brother, the one he had raised himself, Lucifer avoided his gaze or he at least tried to. For the first time since this whole thing had started, Michael finally understood, Father had a tendency to be very cryptic and vague in his explanations, and Michael had always just assumed that his little brothers had known what, why, they were to do the things that Father had told them to do, but at the same time, he also forgot that they were in fact still little fledglings (especially in little Gabriel's case) and in being little fledglings there was still many things that they did not understand and it was his job as their older brother to help them understand those things.

And he had failed.

"Luce...Is that true?"

For the first time since Michael had beat him down all those years ago, Lucifer built up the courage to look him in the eyes. Nodding slowly, grimacing at the pain the action caused.

"I just didn't get it Mike, I was just asking"

For the first time, Michael understood. And he reached out with his shaking hand, and laid it upon his younger brother's sweating forehead, healing him in an instant, before he reached forward and slowly drug Lucifer forward, and into a tight embrace.

Lucifer hung onto to him, practically enveloped at the size difference, and _sobbed._

Raking a hand through the soft blonde locks, Michael turned his gaze on his other brothers, lifting his arm for them to come over. Raphael and Gabriel exchanged looks before darting over to their family. Raphael was still small enough to squeeze in between his oldest two brothers, and Gabriel scaled up Michael's tall form to settle down in his hip. Michael pressed his lips firmly to Lucifer's brow, never once removing it as he spoke.

"I think its time that I began to teach you, the right way"

Whilst silently promising to not fail them again, never again.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Reviews are always encouraged!**


End file.
